1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a boat storage canopy and apparatus adapted to lift and provide dry storage for a boat having a wakeboard tower or other elevated midships structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Boat houses and canopies raised above the water surface are known for the weather protection of a boat and permit a floating boat to enter and exit. Boat lifts, hoists and the like are known and permit a boat to be lifted from the water's surface for dry storage, maintenance and the like. Lifts are known to be used in boathouses and to have canopies fitted or otherwise used in conjunction with mooring or storage structures.
While various flat, peaked or curved roofs, when looking at a transverse section, are known, substantially all the length is of uniform height having a horizontal ridge or equivalent.
Horizontal ridge canopies or roofs when used to receive a boat having an elevated superstructure such as a wakeboard tower, flying bridge, radar arch or the like have to be mounted with a vertical dimension adequate to permit ingress and egress. Traditionally, boat canopies have been either flat topped or barn roof type of structures that either do not provide sufficient protection because the boat cannot be raised high enough with a wakeboard tower in place or are structurally demanding, provide high windage and are aesthetically unpleasing. Simply elevating the flat canopy or roof will either leave substantial portions of the boat exposed to weather, such as driving rain, or will require extensively downwardly extending walls or curtains thereby requiring additional structure with incumbent additional expense, complexity and windage.